


Cohabitation with Cats

by hermione_of_vulcan



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_of_vulcan/pseuds/hermione_of_vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi and Data want to move in together, but there's a little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohabitation with Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: [x](http://soong-type-princess.tumblr.com/post/80931515472/imagineyourotp-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp)

Geordi sighed and looked at his boyfriend. How was he going to put it nicely? Data might seem unemotional, but the android was very insecure about anything human - like this relationship. No matter how many times Geordi told Data no human could replace him, Data still acted like he couldn't believe Geordi wanted to be in a relationship with him. It was endearing, but almost annoying at times. 

Geordi took a deep breath. "Data, I can't move in with you." 

Data's face fell. Like all of Data's facial expressions, it was subtle, but it was there and Geordi hated to see it. He continued quickly - "It's not because I don't want to move in with you. It's because - well, I don't want to share quarters with Spot, that's all."

Data's expression didn't change. Emotionless, _right_. Like there was a rational reason to like that cat. 

"I had hoped you two would learn to get along."

Now he was making Geordi feel guilty. For an emotionless android, he was really good at looking like a kicked puppy. "I guess we 'get along'. I mean, she doesn't try to scratch my face off anymore. But I'm not sure we like each other enough to live with each other." He snuck a glance at her past Data's shoulder. She was watching them intently.

"Are you certain?" Data asked.

Geordi opened his mouth, and then closed it. "No, actually."

Data nodded. He took Geordi's hand and led him over to where Spot was curled up on his bed. He knelt and pulled Geordi down with him. "I have read that it is best to be eye level with a cat when trying to gain their trust."

Geordi and Spot looked at each other, the cat's slit-pupiled golden eyes meeting Geordi's VISOR. She yawned lazily.

"Hold out your hand," Data said, and Geordi extended the hand that Data wasn't holding towards Spot. She made no move towards it, however, she also made no move to attack it, which Geordi thought was a good sign.

"She enjoys being scratched behind her ears," Data said.

Geordi moved his hand to her head and scratched gently. She closed her eyes, to Geordi's great surprise. He continued, and suddenly felt a vibration beneath his fingers.

"Data, I think she's purring!"

Data gently placed a hand on her back. "Yes, she is." The android lifted an eyebrow. "I ask again, are you certain you cannot get along?"

Geordi smiled. "I think we'll manage. I just...didn't want anything to get in the way of our relationship."

Data nodded solemnly. "That is a most admirable goal."


End file.
